


Duet

by mi_lky



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Crying, Mentions of Heartbreak, NOT A SHIPFIC this is a BROFIC where they are GOOD BROS and they have feelings together, No Beta read we die like men, Sad, Songfic, i wrote this at 3am, last night goodnight by hatsune miku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mi_lky/pseuds/mi_lky
Summary: Losing someone you loved for a long time still hurts, even long after the first blow is deliveredORAkihiko and Mafuyu bond over heartbreak and a Vocaloid song
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko & Satou Mafuyu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	Duet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yum3no](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yum3no/gifts).



> i wrote this over the span of 3 days, exclusively between the hours of 1 am and 3am. given makes me sad but “last night, goodnight” is the og sad in my book, so i combined them and took a good look at akihiko and mafuyu’s dynamic in the band cause i really like exploring platonic relationships
> 
> side note if my niconico info is off (im sure it is) i literally made an account like... one week ago... so, sorry in advance

“Akihiko-san, we should duet.” 

It’s Mafuyu’s request on a simple, unnoticeable day. Haruki and Uenoyama are going to be later because of their jobs, but they’ll be coming soon. Mafuyu scrolls through his phone and strums the a few things on his guitar. 

Akihiko is surprised, but he shrugs and pulls away from tapping his drumsticks in the air. 

“I’m not a vocalist officially in our band. Why don’t you ask Haru? He can sing with a bass, unlike me on the drums.” He replies. Mafuyu shakes his head. 

“I want to do a cover.” The orange haired boy elaborates. Akihiko is still surprised. Most of what they do is original or co-produced with other bands. There’s snippets of them doing karaoke on Twitter and Instagram but they’ve never done any full-fledged covers. 

“With... me?” Akihiko’s voice is decently deep and a bit gravely, which is far from Mafuyu’s even, practiced vocals. Even if Akihiko uses his voice to do a demo, the flavor completely changes when Mafuyu is recorded. “Why me?” 

Instead of answering, Mafuyu pulls up a video on his phone. Akihiko recognizes the site: niconicotv. Given has posted a few of their songs there, mostly to get different groups of people to listen. It never hurts to reach audiences on different platforms. 

He scrolls down and and flips his phone to show Akihiko the title.

_ “Last night, Goodnight.” _

“That’s... Hasoone something?” Akihiko asks. “Pigtails?” 

Mafuyu adjusts the volume with an affirmative nod. “Hatsune Miku.” He replies. “This version has a deeper voice mixed in too. The voicebank is called Kaito.”

Akihiko hums, deep in thought. “It looks like a popular song. It could boost my popularity.” 

“I revoke my proposal. I’ll do this with Haruki-san so that he gets all the fans.” 

“I take it back!” 

Mafuyu’s mischief-laced eyes return to the screen as it loads. The service in the studio is a little short of ass, so Akihiko repeats his earlier question to fill the silence. 

“Why me?” 

Mafuyu hesitates, his orange brows curling into a small frown. “I still miss... miss Yuki. You still miss Ugetsu-san.” He states, cocking his head in confirmation, which he silently gets by seeing the look in Akihiko’s eyes. “Maybe instead of trying to use our words, we can use someone else’s.” He punctuates his thoughts by pointing at the screen. The service has finally kicked in and the loading circle is replaced by a white screen with animations. 

_ I watch your profile, sleeping soundly, dreaming. Without noticing, a tear spills out and runs along my cheek...  _

The video playing thankfully hides Akihiko’s stunned silence. Mafuyu’s growth as a vocalist has bled into his personality. It’s almost as if the music gave him another voice. Akihiko is proud of him, but he berates himself for letting one of his innermost feelings out like that. Mafuyu is one hell of a person. 

_ I was hiding that throbbing feeling in my heart... Last night, Goodnight _

_ Last night, Goodnight _

Akihiko releases a breath he doesn’t remember holding when the chorus plays. Mafuyu was right about this song. 

_ Tonight I’ll sleep, holding your hand tightly. Goodnight...  _

The rushing feeling of oxygen returning to Akihiko’s brain is mixed with a sadness he can’t explain. When he looks up, Mafuyu’s face is painted the same. 

_ If only I could spend just one more wonderful morning with you, but that small hope is something I can only dream of... _

If hearts were made of glass, Akihiko is sure Mafuyu could hear his crack again. It’s like he’s 15 and longing again. The lyrics fill his head drunkenly. 

_ I can’t tell you anything, I can’t say goodbye. Last night, Goodnight  _

_ Last night, Goodnight _

In an instant, Akihiko swears he can hear Mafuyu’s heart crack, too. The unspoken meaning behind his song is crushing the two of them at the same time. 

_ Even if my voice gives out, this melody will remain. Last night, Goodnight  _

_ Last night, Goodnight...  _

Sometimes, Akihiko is jealous of Mafuyu for not having to confront his feelings immediately after they were utterly destroyed. In this moment however, he’s not. The closeness of their hurting hearts makes Akihiko’s bloodstream feel foggy. 

_ Thinking of the end that will come someday, I wish to the night sky that your smile won’t change _

The phone screen has droplets on it. They don’t know who’s it is. It blurs the playing lyrics, even though they both know what the words are saying. 

_ Goodnight...  _

When the song finishes, they sit in humid silence. The air around them simmers with the smell tears. Surprisingly, Mafuyu breaks the silence. 

“You gave me the courage to fess up to my feelings of loss and love a long time ago. Maybe this time, we could face them together.” Mafuyu says softly. He clicks the phone off and scoots away shyly. “I’m sorry if that’s intrusive. Will you think about it, Akihiko-san?” 

Akihiko stares down at his fingers wrapped around his drumsticks, squeezing tightly like it were his lifeline. His green eyes are still misty, but he can hardly bring himself to care. 

“Mafuyu.” 

Akihiko doesn’t bother looking up to see if he’s listening. He knows that Mafuyu is. The bond of broken hearts is strong, but music they share is stronger. 

“I’ll do the cover with you.” 

_ niconico.tv _

_ “Last Night, Good Night.”  _

_ Original version: Hatsune Miku and KAITO _

_ Cover by:  ギヴン (given) - members Akihiko and Mafuyu  _

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna interact w a like or kudos that’s be really swanky!! i promise i don’t bite :) thanks for reading !!! if you haven’t listened to “last night, goodnight,” i recommend it 210%


End file.
